The Most Beautiful Dream
by Nicole08
Summary: Michaela has the loveliest dream that sadly gets interrupted. A short piece showing the love between our 2 favorite characters M&S !


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. That honor and privilege belongs to the creators of the show, CBS, The Sullivan Company, and A&E._

_Authors Note: This is my first fanfic in a long time, I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think. Okay, so......... enjoy! _

**The Most Beautiful Dream**

**By: Nicole**

The sun was shining brightly on the small town of Colorado Springs. The clicking and clanking of iron against metal was heard coming from the livery by the hands of Robert E. Shouts and laughter echoed from the doors of Hank's Saloon. Jake's figure was seen through the window of his barbershop, handling a shiny razor with perfection against the cool skin of a mans face. The sweet aroma of Grace's delicious meatloaf could be smelt throughout the town originating from Grace's Café. Loren was busy sweeping the dusty porch and steps of his general store while giving mean grimaces to kids running past him, making his job longer than necessary.

It seemed as if all the townspeople were busy this summer day, actively involved in some activity. However, peering inside the clinic, the atmosphere was completely the opposite. Nothing but stillness and quiet were within its walls. The lovely Michaela Quinn did not have her nose buried in the latest medical journal, she was not busy catering to the needs of a patient, she was not organizing and cleaning her medical equipment, but was asleep at her desk with her head laid upon her arms. The only sound that could be heard was gentle snoring during her peaceful slumber. If one looked closely, a faint smile could be seen playing upon her lips.

_A sea of white and purple nearly engulfed Michaela as she laid in the most beautiful meadow she'd ever seen. Her thin dress was the only splash of red to be seen. Hundreds of white and purple jasmine flowers covered every square inch of ground for miles around. She drank in their sweet scent as she rolled around in this colorful pasture. The beauty of this place was intoxicating and she marveled at the amazing feeling this paradise bestowed upon her. _

_She could hear the sound of water in the distance and sat up to locate its source. To her right she saw a sight that nearly took her breath away; a large glorious waterfall with its waters cascading into a small lake. She left her bed of flowers to take a closer look at this wonder of nature. The clear waters of the lake beckoned her to join them and the waterfall shouted its loud call as well. Truly this was a magical place. Beauty was not enough to describe such loveliness; it didn't do the place justice._

_She wondered if this was similar to what it was like to be in love; to be in an state of mind that was so dazzling, so perfect, so……heavenly. She almost felt complete in this wonderful dreamland, but there was only one thing missing from the picture, one thing that would truly confirm her feelings of love, one thing that would make this place the ultimate dream come true, one thing that would make her whole._

_She closed her eyes and deeply breathed in all the splendor and glory that surrounded her. The wind gently caressed her face and as it breezed by her ear she heard the audible softness of her name being whispered._

"_Michaela."_

_She slowly opened her eyes to find her gaze fixed upon a pair of familiar blue orbs._

"_Sully," she gasped. _

_His appearance left her breathless as her lungs were finding it difficult to do their job. Now she knew. Now she knew what love was. For love was starring her directly in the eyes._

_Sully smiled at her surprise, as he reached for her right hand and slowly brought it up to his lips. He placed a sweet kiss to her knuckles and allowed his lips to linger there longer than necessary, all the time never breaking eye contact._

_Michaela gave him one of her crooked smiles as her eyes gleamed with a mischievous glow. Sully reluctantly released her hand, and the moment he did Michaela turned and ran in the opposite direction; her bare feet digging into the ground barley upsetting the flowers beneath. She looked back at a surprised Sully, the smile plastered on her face indicated her desire for him to follow._

_Sully smiled at her playful mood as he ran after his heartsong. Catching up to her in a few long strides he scooped her up in his arms as she let out a joyful squeal of delight. He spun her around causing a collage of white and purple to overpower their vision, but her excited giggles egged him on._

_Through her laughter she managed a few coherent words, "Sully ,put me down!"_

_He slowed the spinning but couldn't suppress his smile. "I don't know if I should."_

"_Sully!" she grinned._

_He loved it when she had a playful spirit. It made his heart soar for her. Not wanting the fun to end, he spied the lake not too far from them and started in that direction. It took a minute for the spinning to subside and mixture of purple and white to become separate once again; but as soon as it did, it was too late for Michaela to protest Sully's next move. Before she realized what he was doing she found herself falling into the lake, fully clothed and all. _

_Just as Michaela's head popped out of the water from the shock of being thrown in, she quickly turned around to avoid the huge splash of water that originated near her. She looked to the bank where Sully had thrown her from, but found no one there. The only remains of Sully was the white shirt he was wearing, now sprawled out among the flowers._

"_Sully?"_

_Nothing but silence met her inquiry. _

"_Sully?"_

_A head suddenly popped up from beneath the waters, with the widest grin she'd ever seen. The smile was infectious, and Michaela couldn't help but duplicate his expression. _

_While splashing water in his direction, "I can't believe you did that! Now I'm all wet."_

_He began to circle around her in the water. "Well, ya told me to put ya down."_

"_Well, this isn't what I had in mind."_

_Sully was now behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be mad." He placed a kiss to her neck and whispered in her ear. "Ya look beautiful when ya wet."_

_All of a sudden the warm water just got a little bit warmer. But that wasn't the only thing rising in temperature as a warm fuzzy feeling shot through Michaela and she relaxed her form against Sully's shirtless body. This had to be a dream she thought; it has to be for this to be happening. _

_He gave her another kiss to the neck. "And ya look beautiful when ya surprised." _

_All logical thought left her head as she tilted her neck back to give him better access. _

_Another sweet kiss touched her. "But mostly." And another. "Ya look beautiful when ya wet and surprised." _

_Michaela couldn't help but smile as Sully turned her around and connected her lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet but then it began to take on another form as Michaela felt Sully part his lips and she immediately imitated the action. The meeting of their tongues ignited a spark inside of Michaela that she didn't understand, that she couldn't control. She was exploring his mouth for the first time and she didn't want to stop; she wanted more, she needed more. _

_As their tongues danced together, Sully lifted Michaela's weightless body to bring her closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if drawn to it like a magnet, welding their bodies together. Sully almost fell backwards from her sudden movement, but the water held him up. He was blown away by her unwavering passion, by her love. He slowly started moving towards drier ground. Michaela was not aware of their movement, all she felt was overwhelming love for this man. She had never felt anything so powerful in her life._

_They broke their fiery kiss as they gently fell to the flowery meadow, Sully cradling Michaela's head as he hovered above her. She untangled her legs from his waist and he dropped beside her, struggling for breath. Michaela too was left breathless from such a kiss. She touched her kiss swollen lips, still feeling Sully's presence there. _

_Sully rolled on his side to gaze at the love of his life beside him. Her wet dress clung to her, emphasizing the contours of her curves. Her harden nipples rose and fell with her rapid breathing and beating heart. His eyes caressed her damp face, as he tried to memorize every detail it possessed. Her chestnut hair clumped in wetness leaving various strands lying on either side of her body. _

"_Ya so beautiful, Michaela." _

_She dropped her fingers from her lips and turned her blushing face to meet his eyes._

_He gently stroked her check. "I love ya. I love ya so much."_

_Michaela's heart overfilled with joy. She couldn't ask for anything more, she didn't need anything more, she didn't' want anything more. Being with the man she loved was more than enough. Their love was more than enough. _

"_I love you too."_

_Sully leaned forward to touch her lips with his once again. Michaela pulled him to her, her arms wrapped around his neck as he rolled on top of her. Her hands slid up and down his naked back, kneading his muscles with her fingertips. Sully growled in the back of his throat, enjoying the work of her messaging touches. His right hand moved slowly down her neck and lingered on her collarbone, lightly stroking the exposed flesh. Further down he traveled, until grazing and finally cupping her right breast, feeling its softness through the thin, wet material. _

_Michaela gasped in his mouth, instinctively arching her back under his touch. He moved his lips to her neck, as he played with the mound under his palm, drawing lazy circles upon her firm nipple. Michaela reveled in this feeling, savoring every second. His lips where leaving a trail of fire down her throat and now against her collarbone, quickly drying her damp skin. _

_She never knew something could feel this good; no one ever told her. From all the books she'd studied, she had never read anything that could equal this feeling, that had come even close. She felt as if she might pass out as her breathing intensified. She felt Sully's hand inch up her thigh, raising her dress higher and higher. Her fingers went to his hair, intertwining with every strand, caressing his scalp, encouraging him on. Oh, how she loved this man!_

_His fingers were almost at their goal, just inches shy of her most delicate part. She needed his lips on hers, she craved them like water in the desert. She pulled his face up to hers and they came crashing together, their passion now at its peak. He shifted his weight and he brushed against her leg. It thrilled her to know what she was doing to him. And then, it happened. His fingers touched –_

"Michaela."

She jumped up so suddenly from the touch on her shoulder, that the neatly stacked papers on her desk crashed to the floor. No longer was she in a beautiful meadow expressing her love to the man she loved, but was now in the clinic.

Sully starred at Michaela, her heavy breathing, bright red face and unnerved persona worried him. But not only that, but there was something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before; a fiery glow, a glow of wanting, of desire. It was as if an unquenchable thirst lurked in the shadow of the flames, threatening to take over.

"Michaela, are you alright?"

Was it a dream? But it seemed so real. It felt so real. Her hand reached up to touch her lips as she tried with a fail attempt to control her breathing. They were no longer swollen from Sully's passionate kisses. She licked them, hoping to be able to still taste Sully there, but there was nothing. "I…..I was…..I…..I mean….I….." she struggled between breaths. Michaela, get a grip. Calm yourself, you have to be professional. It was only a dream, nothing more. She could feel her breathing begin to slow as she nodded her head up and down, not yet capable of words.

Sully could see the wild fire begin to fade behind her eyes. "Ya had me worried there for a minute." He took a step towards her and produced two flowers in his hand. Michaela stared  
wide eyed at what he held. "I thought ya might like em."

Sully smiled as he leaned forward and tucked a purple jasmine in her hair behind her right ear and a white jasmine in her hair behind her left ear. He lovingly kissed the top of her head as his hands rested on her shoulders. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of her as he closed his eyes.

"I love ya Michaela."

Michaela only smiled. "Trust me….. I know."

The End

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
